1. Field of the Invention
This application claims the benefit of the Republic of China (Taiwan) Application No. 053132335, filed on Oct. 26, 2004.
The present invention relates to tool rack set device and more specifically, to a tool rack set fastener for fastening a tool rack set to a vertical wall or upright support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool racks are commonly used for keeping tools, parts and accessories. When several tool racks are used, the user may directly put the tool racks and/or tools on the floor and, therefore, the tools may become lost, unorganized, or have a higher incidence of breakage. In order to avoid these problems, the user may attempt to arrange the tool racks in a stack.